


Hinata x Orange Juice is my OTP

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, is sorry gonna cut it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ????????????????????????????????????????????????????





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck my life

"????wtf is a swiss cheese???? it has milk in it i should hate it but i just... L OVE IT ISO MUHC." kuzuruyusaid as he makekked out with swiss cheese.  
whatever.  
komaeda walked in his house only to find that hinata was...........................................................  
CHEATING ON HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!  
"OMG HINATA HOW COULD YOU!11!!!???!/1/!?!?!?!?!?" the pale piece of shit sad.  
"AAA IM SO SORRY PLS DONT LEVE MEE..." said hintata.  
hinat had been cheating on the komaed with....................  
ORANGE JUICE!!!!!!!!!!  
"actually hentai-kun i have a confession to make.,." komaeda said  
"hinatat-kun.............."  
"I HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON YUO AS WELL" he conseffed.  
It turns out every night, Komaeda snuck out and cheateded on hinattetat with.......................................................................  
DR HOPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
hinata gasped.  
and then hinata, orange juice, komaeda, and dr hopper had an orgy.  
and kuzuryu was still making love to swiss cheese in the background :^)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
